This study is designed to determine whether taking indomethacin at the same time as losartan 50 mg once daily or captopril 50 mg twice daily interferes with the blood-pressure lowering effects of these drugs. Losartan and captopril are blood pressure lowering drugs, indomethacin is a drug that relieves pain and reduces swelling.